My life as an observer
by QueenOfTheSouthernPeanuts
Summary: I think I better try and keep a written account of all the strange going-ons that make up my life. I guess it's technically a diary. God I hate that. 'Diary.' Bleh I'm not sure if I actually have a story, I'm more of a background character to my sisters' lives. I suppose I'm hoping that by writing my experience as an observer I'll gain the courage to see myself as a main character


**Disclaimer: As made apparent by my job that involves literal shit - I own nothing to do with this franchise and merely like to avoid my responsibilities by writing fan-fictions that may or may not end up getting published on here.**

 **Also, expect some swearing - I maybe should have said that first**

* * *

 **Introduction**

So since I have this I better start putting it to use. I'm not sure how committed to it I'll be but I think I better try and keep a written account of all the strange going-ons that make up my life; I guess it's technically a diary. God I hate that. 'Diary.' Bleh.

While we're on that train of thought: by 'this' I'm referring to the notebook I'm writing in. Mum bought me it so I wouldn't feel left out – Lilly gets a new cauldron, Petunia gets a dress, I get a notebook guess I'm totally the winner right? When she saw my face she told me it's because I need to write my own story without my sisters, tried to make it all poetic or something.

I'm not sure if I actually have a story, I'm more of a background character to my sisters' lives; an extra added in to give the protagonist more depth. But I've reached the point where I think I would like some spotlight – just a little bit. I suppose I'm hoping that by writing my experience as an observer I'll gain the courage to see myself as a main character. Not that I want the whole world to recognise me in some glorious way; I'm quite happy lurking in the shadows, however, for all I enjoy being a spectator I don't want to end up missing my life.

With that being said where do I start? Obviously at the beginning, but which beginning? Mine or my sisters? And how? Do I go straight into the plot or write an introduction type thing? Come to think about it, the plot of the story is my life; therefore the whole thing is plot. That settles it; I'll give some insight into my sisters and see where it goes.

So let's start with my oldest sister – Petunia. She is very much her own person; I doubt she will ever suffer from an existential crisis. I suppose Tuny rather acts the part of protagonist, although she is far to concerned with appearances for her own good – she likes to fit in. If a perfect stranger were to spare her a glance that's what they'd think: she fits in, perfectly average in every way.

That was kind of mean wasn't it?

She is terribly skinny and angular, what a strange way to describe someone –angular- and yet everyone knows what you mean by it. She has a common shade of blonde hair and blue eyes to match. On paper she sounds pretty. Maybe if she learnt to laugh she would be. She gets average grades in school, her friends are well matched with her. As much as I admire Petunia for her unrelenting commitment to the mundane, I feel that she is aptly named:

Petunia – resentment. Anger.

Now I suppose I should move onto the middle child of our little family – Lilly.

Like Petunia Lilly is her own person – but slightly less annoying about it. You can tell she's a main character without even testing her personality. Appearance wise she is the odd one out – as is the norm for heroines. Lilly is the only one of us with red hair, and no, not ginger, red. She also has these big piercing green eyes that give away her vivid personality. One look at Lilly and you can tell she's going to be great – how could me and Tuny ever be anything but sidekicks?

Sorry to sound so bitter.

Lilly was always very lively and full of fun, but for the most part she just did what Petunia said, she was too nice to argue with her. Personally I would have told Petunia dearest what to do with her bossiness, had I been allowed to play with them. But, as it was, it wouldn't have made Petunia look good to be seen playing with a baby like me.

Before talking about me I think this would be the best place to start the story, admittedly it centers around Lilly – but like I said I'm a background character.


End file.
